


five times veronica kissed someone and the one time she did not

by loverosie



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, beronica and archieronnie at the end, might be wrong bc the show hasnt even aired yet so . yeah, this is just veronica's life tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverosie/pseuds/loverosie
Summary: Staring at him, confused and with a small smile on her face, she realized she is utterly in love with him. The problem is telling him how.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic lmao sorry if this sucks anyways watch riverdale when it comes out and some of this is bad because idk how theyre going to make it work so its just how i predict it.

i.

In the middle of the year in kindergarten, Veronica has discovered something that people do. Kissing. It sounds funny on her tongue, but she sees many couples do it. Boy and a girl, a girl and a girl, a boy and a boy. It seems the kind of thing adults always do, like smoking and wearing bolder clothing. She wants that — to be mature and cool.

She needs to kiss someone.

Veronica already has been wearing her mother’s stilettos, yes, they are bigger than her feet but it doesn’t make her feel any less. It makes her feel stronger, and she enjoys that feeling. She wants to do it all; fall in love with a boy, go shopping, boy proposes, go shopping and get a puppy, have kids, and go shopping.

Now to reach a next level in her life, she needs to kiss someone so it’s one step closer to becoming an adult and follow her dream.

Which soon leads her to where she is at the very moment — kissing someone behind a bush during recess. It’s uncomfortable for her back because there’s a stick poking her, but she is having her first kiss which is an accomplishment.

It’s a brief kiss, but it already makes her feel older. With her pigtails, bright pink skirt and Vanessa Rose by her side. It’s disappointing because she expected something exciting like in this movies, but one thing led to another and Vanessa and her weren’t fighting over a bracelet it just became a chaste kiss. It’s a nice and tender feeling, but there aren’t any fireworks whatsoever. It’s just a plain kiss with a girl (she thought her first kiss was going to be with a boy but this is fine too because Vanessa is a pretty okay girl).

First kiss done. Cross that off her mental ‘Veronica’s Growing Up’ list.

 

ii. 

During recess, every fourth grader thought playing Truth or Dare was the greatest thing to exist.

Everybody wanted to know who Lacey Conrad liked, see if Robbie Jovan can do the splits, or even if Ms. Joanne wanted to dye her hair bright blue.

Most of the truths were as stupid as the dares but that didn’t stop them from playing it. The class’ memorable moments is Truth or Dare, and even if they run out of ideas, they would keep on playing it. They know nothing else, and daring people to do the strangest things is funny. Just like eating a worm which unfortunately Jeremy Diaz had to do. 

Veronica was getting bored by this point. She has nothing else to do but play the game, but she just stares off into space and whines about nothing really. They don’t expect her to do any less but isn’t there anything better than this game? It’s getting old. Like her father.

With her staring off space thinking about a commercial on a shiny pink lip gloss, she was a bit shocked when she was asked.

“Ronnie, truth or dare?” Chipped tooth Louise asks with her wide smile and chipped tooth. Veronica was smiling back but all she did was stare at her chipped tooth. Thank god for her perfect teeth.

“Um. Dare?” she shouldn’t be staring but all she sees is chipped tooth, and this game is giving her a headache so she should at least participate once. At least she owes it to Louise and her chipped tooth. 

“I dare you to kiss Cory,” suddenly the whole class chuckled and Veronica’s cheeks darken. Not Creepy Cory, anyone but him. Not him. Ever since Creepy Cory started to come to their school in the middle of third grade, everybody was quickly uncomfortable by him. Which soon led to Cory touch, just like the cheese touch but with a human body. 

Oh god no.

Glancing over at Creepy Cory, he is quite shocked too. He’s frozen, with a finger up his nose. _Oh god no_ , Veronica wanted to scream. She deserves better than this.

Everybody was staring her expectedly, and she didn’t know what to do but she just knows if anybody bails out, they would automatically be shamed for a couple weeks. This happened to Candice Teri, and it was devastating. Candice came to school crying for days, and her parents became involved, and the whole student body. Veronica knows this won’t be too bad on her like Candice, because she’s a Lodge, it’s just — she’s a kid and that would be a tragedy on someone small like her.

At least that’s what she was told. 

Walking over to Creepy Cory (his finger is still up his nose?) cautiously, everybody followed her every step with their eyes. Her face couldn’t get any redder than this. 

Leaning down towards Creepy Cory, she begs the lord to help, and kisses his creepy little forehead much to his dismay.

“Ew! Ronnie has the Cory touch!” And all hell broke loose.

 

iii.

It’s the first dance of sixth grade and everybody is disgustingly sweaty. All Veronica smells is body odor and bad breath. Doesn’t anybody take a mint these days?

Everybody’s dancing around her, and there’s various people continuously asking her to dance (even an eighth grader did) but she’s just not feeling it. Especially with all of the smells in the air. Where’s the febreze?

Veronica wants to have fun but this dance is just a big disappointment. Everybody told her it was going to be great, and once Vivien Johnson and Edward Hamilton did it in the bathroom. Which obviously is a complete lie because Vivien and Edward never had a thing together, but it’s middle school. Everybody wants gossip.

All around her everybody is wearing short dresses and some people are grinding against each other, and there’s still the horrid smell of body odor. She just needs fresh air, and fix her hair. Humidity does terrors to her hair.

Standing up from where she has been sitting for almost thirty minutes, she walks pass eighth grade couples making out. Even one of the boys was groping a girl’s breast. Veronica stares at them in shock. It’s like they’re trying to swallow each other.

Stepping outside was a bit of a shock, because it’s hot in the dance and freezing outside. Really, why didn’t they chose a better place to hold a dance instead of a community center?

Veronica takes out her phone and opens the messages to her father. Should she just call him to pick her up? Her dad would say yes, of course, and she would ask to go shopping right afterwards. Her dad is annoyed with it but who cares? She’s entering her pubescent age. She’s basically eighteen now. Staring off, she sees the sun slowly going under the horizon. It’s going to be dark soon, so she might as well go home. Or go back inside.

In the middle of the battle of her indecisiveness in her brain, a girl runs out of the dance crying. Veronica stares at her dumbfounded. These cliches don’t start until high school, she believed.

It was only Veronica and the girl outside. The girl is sobbing, and Veronica is just staring with a phone against her ear. Should she leave her alone? Talk to her? Take a video and post it on Facebook?

She decides the second choice seems the most friendliest thing she could do; she doesn’t want to be that person.

“Hey,” Veronica calls out softly towards the girl which draws her attention. When the girl looks up, Veronica first sees that the mascara has ran down her face which made her look like a raccoon.

“Hey,” Raccoon Eyes sniffled, rubbing at the edges of her eyes which just makes her mascara smudge even more. “Sorry, didn’t know anybody else was out here.”

“It’s alright. I’m Veronica,” she offers her hand to Raccoon Eyes while not directly looking her in the eye. It’s hard to keep a straight face at that look.

“I’m Lizzy,” Raccoon Eyes Lizzy shakes Veronica’s hand and sniffles once again. Finally looking her in the eye, Raccoon Eyes Lizzy looks like she’s going to cry again. Oh god no.

“Why are you crying?” Veronica bites her lip while swirling her sparkly earring. “Was it too stuffy in there?”

“Um,” Raccoon Eyes Lizzy chuckles while rubbing her raccoon eyes once again, “no. Just saw my boyfriend dancing with another girl.”

“Were they like? Kissing?” she makes a face at the reasoning because it doesn’t make that much sense. Thank god she’s not in a relationship.

“No, they just … the girl is my old best friend,” Raccoon Eyes Lizzy worried her lip while looking down, obviously swallowing another sob.

“Oh. That sucks. Sorry,” Veronica doesn’t have that much experience with this, relationships nor best friends. Best friends and boyfriends are a waste of time.

“Yeah!” Raccoon Eyes Lizzy, which Veronica needs to stop calling her mentally as, laughed without humor in it. “It’s humiliating.”

“Very,” Veronica looks off and sees the sun is disappeared from the horizon. It’s dark, and all she sees is Raccoon Eyes Lizzy’s face being shined on from the light. She never seen anybody look that pretty with horrid makeup, Veronica realizes. She is confused just by looking at her because she thought she was going to kiss a boy, not want to kiss a girl who’s crying over her boyfriend because he danced with her old best friend and the girl looks like a raccoon.

However, eleven year old Victoria is distracted by raccoon makeup on top of a pretty face.

“What are you doing—”

“Can I kiss you?” Veronica blurted out of nowhere. Raccoon Eyes Lizzy looks as shocked as she is.

“Um, I don’t. I don’t kiss girls,” Raccoon Eyes Lizzy stuttered. Her cheeks flush underneath the smudged makeup.

“Oh yeah, uh. Me neither,” she wants to crawl into a hole and die. This is the most embarrassing moment in her life right here. In Memoriam of Veronica Lodge, cause of death: asking a girl she just met if she wanted to kiss her.

“Yeah,” then there goes the awkward silence.

“I should just—”

“Wait,” Raccoon Eyes Lizzy stops Veronica and there’s soft smile on her face. She looked beautiful in her raccoon way. “I’m not against kissing a girl, I just… never did,” she says shyly.

“Oh,” Veronica just stared dumbfounded and watches Raccoon Eyes Lizzy lean in with her beautiful raccoon face.

“Have you not kiss anybody before?” Raccoon Eyes Lizzy is suddenly confused because originally Veronica was confident but now she’s not.

“No — wait yes, I have. It’s just … I dunno,” she flushes once again.

“Then lean in. I don’t bite,” Beautiful Raccoon Eyes Lizzy smiles softly and she’s glowing. Veronica hopes this is what love feels like.

“Okay,” fluttering her eyes close and stands on her toes to kiss Beautiful Tall Raccoon Eyes Lizzy.

They don’t notice people walking out of the dance because their parents are picking them up and the dance is basically over by then. They don’t acknowledge it, Veronica Lodge and Beautiful Tall Raccoon Eyes Lizzy. All they have is smudged mascara, the sunset, and a soft and chaste kiss.

 

iv.

Ever since her kiss with Raccoon Eyes Lizzy, it was spread all over school which soon led to her parents. Her parents were shocked that Veronica kissed a girl because that is ‘not what they wanted her little girl to be’. Veronica was ashamed for what she did and ignored Raccoon Eyes Lizzy when she passes by her in the halls.

It’s been two years since the kiss and everybody still brings it up to her. They say ‘they can’t believe the Lodge daughter is gay’ and it hurts. Veronica just stares the person down and they run away but it doesn’t hurt any less. She’s not gay. She still likes boys, but she also likes girls. What’s wrong with that?

Whatever. What’s in the past is in the past.

Veronica now has a boyfriend, and it’s Boy Next Door Bruce. He’s kind, doesn’t bring up the kiss, and is a boy. Hopefully everybody will forget, and they should’ve already. It’s been two years

She shouldn’t be distracted by this currently. Boy Next Door Bruce is currently sitting right next to her and they’re on a date. It’s not really a date, they’re just eating with his parents, but he’s calling it a date so she will also.

“Are you okay, babe?” Veronica wanted to cringe at him calling her ‘babe’ because Boy Next Door Bruce is not her babe and she isn’t his either. Whatever though.

“Yeah,” and continues back to eating her salad. She isn’t in the mood to talk and he should notice.

Their ‘date’ is just silence and brief ‘can you pass the salt’ and everything. His parents don’t notice the tension but everybody else in the restaurant can easily cut the tension with a knife. One of the chefs should get a knife then, she thinks solemnly.

Soon enough (or not that soon), people are leaving the restaurant and his dad just paid for the paycheck. Boy Next Door Bruce still hasn’t talked to her and he wants to ask her if she’s mad at him but he can tell she doesn’t want to talk to him. She’s thankful for it.

On the ride back home, it was even worse. He kept on looking at her, and she just stared out the window. Veronica is still not in the mood, and Boy Next Door Bruce is annoying. Why is she even in this relationship anyways?

When they drop her off, Veronica and Boy Next Door Bruce walk up to her doorstep in silence. Veronica thinking about her brand new heels were ruined while he was thinking about whether to kiss her or not.

“Veronica, I—”

“I think we should break up,” she blurts out. Unlike the time with Raccoon Eyes Lizzy, she’s not shocked. She’s happy.

“ _What_?”

“I said I think we should break up,” she repeats with a face. “Do you want me to repeat it? Write it on a board? Scream it on the rooftops? We should break up, Brian.”

“My name is Bruce,” Boy Next Door Bruce looks hurt and she just shrugs it off. Middle school is going to end anyways and it’s just one breakup in his life. It won’t hurt.

“Same thing,” she smiles and kisses him on the cheek. 

“Wait, Ronnie, don’t leave. Let’s talk about this!”

“I’m keeping the teddy bear you bought me, Brian!” She calls out over her shoulder before closing the door.

“It’s Bruce!”

“Same thing!”

 

v.

She thought she was over girls but guess not. Ever since she moved into Riverdale, so much has happened by this point. A murder happened, but that’s not important because she’s standing in front of a pretty girl who’s tall but she doesn’t have raccoon eyes.

Betty Cooper.

Veronica quickly was enamored by her when she interrupted her date with Archie (Archie, she is enamored with too, but that’s a story to tell another time). Awkward Tall Betty. Veronica would repeat her name one hundred times because wow, Betty is pretty and she wants to kiss her. Betty likes Archie however. She likes Archie too, _but who needs a boy when you have a pretty girl right in front of you_?

Who needs a boy in general?

“Betty, dear,” she cranes her neck to look over Betty who’s staring out her window. “Looking for Archie again?” Veronica questions with a raised brow, a big smile on her face.

“Um, no. ‘Course not,” Betty looks flustered and straightens out her top, and sits down on her bed. “What do you need?”

“Can you take off my necklace?” Veronica stares back at her reflection while Betty walks towards her. Now all she can think of is making Betty look flustered in a whole other way.

“Yeah,” Betty crouches down and focuses on taking off her necklace. Veronica stares at Betty’s lips in the mirror. When she notices that Veronica was staring, she is once again flustered and puts the necklace in her hand and looks away.

Veronica chuckles and shakes her head. “Have you ever kissed anybody before, Betty?” She asks while brushing her hair, now focusing on herself.

“Um, yeah,” Betty responds flabbergasted, staring down at her hands.

“How about with a girl?” Veronica puts the hairbrush down, and turns to face Betty with a mischievous smile. “Ever kissed a girl?”

“No,” Betty is turning red like a tomato by this point which Veronica thinks is hilarious but she just wants to kiss Betty. Can this girl not take a hint?

“Want to?” Sitting down right beside Betty on the duvet, Veronica slides her hand onto her thigh but opens her palm so Betty can hold her hand. Betty just stares at the hand on her thigh, and flushes even more.

“I— I don’t know,” Betty looks up at Veronica, nibbling on her bottom lip. Veronica suddenly wishes she was that bottom lip, and is shocked by that revelation but who cares by this point?

“Lean in,” Veronica moves closer until their thighs are touching each other and all she sees is Betty’s face. If this was with someone else, Veronica would feel uncomfortable but Betty is right in front of her just as her lips and wow, Betty is licking her lips. She stares down at her lips and looks back into Betty’s eyes. “I don’t bite,” she echoes the words of Raccoon Eyes Lizzy she realizes with a tinge of sadness, and closes her eyes.

They kiss for a while, which soon leads to tongue, and touching each other on other places but that’s right after a couple more giggles and whispering and Betty closing the blinds so Archie will not see.

i.

Archie’s hair is ridiculous. Every time Veronica talks to him, she just stares at his hair but she thinks it’s cute anyways. It just reminds her of like hot cheetos.

Archie will never know about that though she’s thankful for that.

It’s just them in the restaurant, and it’s getting dark and his hair is getting redder than usual.

“Archie, I have a question,” Veronica says while scooting back into her seat after finishing her meal.

“Yes?” He raises a brow while running his hand through his hair. She follows the movement of his hand because God, that color is blinding.

“Is it true that gingers have no souls?” She asks curiously with a big smile on her face, and he lets out a big laugh. Not one of those small laughs, a breathy laugh, or a fake one. A real one, those kind that come from your belly to your throat and out of your mouth. A genuine laugh that makes you happy, and you want to laugh as well. His laugh is infectious, and she can’t help but laugh either.

In the middle of their laughter, and the servers are staring at them strangely, and there’s Betty somewhere probably waiting for Archie to go back to his house so she can stare at him through her window once again but it’s them and their laughter. She suddenly goes quiet, and he doesn’t notice because he’s still laughing for no damn reason but it’s nice of him.

Staring at him, confused and with a small smile on her face, she realized she is utterly in love with him. The problem is telling him how.

He stops laughing gradually because maybe he hasn’t laughed in so long, and he needed to laugh at least once and he suddenly has an empty look on his face. She wants to comfort him, she realizes. Make him laugh everyday so he can no longer be empty, and hold his hand while walking around in school, she wants it all. She wants them to be that couple who kisses each other when one of them goes into class, and those annoying pictures of them together on Instagram, and those tweets talking about them how they love each other and—

“What?” He asks with a confused because Veronica has just been staring at him for a long time and not saying anything.

“Nothing, I was just trying to find your soul,” she looks down at her hands, flustered. He laughs once again and she laughs with him but not with the humor.

  
She’s in love with him, and Betty loves him too. Archie probably loves Betty as well, but right now they have this one moment that Betty will never have. Heart filled laughter in an empty restaurant and the revelation of falling in love over talking about red hair.


End file.
